How It Happened
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Something happens to Nikki in class while she and Jonesy are going through a rough time. Will this bring them back together? OneShot!


_**"How It Happened"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of 6teen**_

_**One-Shot**_

_**By: Desiree**_

_**Nikki's POV**_

_It's a normal day. Nothing is strange at all, well, I am really stressed out from a lot of different things. Jonesy and I have been arguing over a lot of personal things lately and I have been up late hours at night studying. There is also the fact that I am soon leaving to go traveling and I guess you could say I have a lot on my mind. Jonesy and I weren't getting along so well at the moment and I guess when we entered English class I had to sit by him, I kind of just got more upset inside. I grabbed a piece of paper and I started to doodle on it. I started writing 'Jonesy Garcia' in the centre and I drew little hearts and broken hearts along with questions marks around his name. That's when I started to feel this really hard trumping in my head and I couldn't breathe I started to look around and I noticed that everything started to go black, I tried screaming but nothing came out of my mouth. Nothing at all..._

_**Normal POV**_

Jonesy Garcia was doodled in his notebook and not paying attention as usual when he heard a strange noise come from behind him. Her quickly turned around and he saw Nikki's body start to fall and then she hit the cold white floor hard and she started to shake. "Nik..." Jonesy jumped to her side.

The teacher - Mrs. Brown, ran over to them. "Jonesy, don't touch her, she's having a seizure," she told Jonesy. She clicked the buzzer on the wall and called up to the main office, asking them to quickly send down the school nurse and that a student was ahving a seizure.

The whole class, especially the gang was extremely worried about what was going on. They have never seen Nikki have a seizure before, or anybody for that matter. They didn't know if Nikki had Epilepsy or not. Jen looked at her step-brother when the whole gang was huddled up in the back of the classroom together. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked him.

"No! Why do you always think I know what's going on?"Jonesy looked at Jen.

"Well, you are obviously the one that knows her the best, I didn't know if she ever told you anything about this before or not," Jen looked at me.

"No, she never mentioned anything about seizures," Jonesy said."But this is really freaking me out!" Jonesy started to get really scared. He have never seen anyone have a seizure but his Uncle told him a scary story about them when he was little. Apparently there was this kid who was eatting a candy cane and he had a seizure and he choked on the candy cane while doing so and his father just let him die. It was scary! Jonesy kept thinking about what if something bad happened to Nikki but he should of known that the school would take care of Nikki but he just had that deep down inside scared feeling of what could happen. He had been fighting with eh rlately and he felt aweful.

When they were taking Nikki out on the strecher, Jonesy ran up to the front of the classroom. "Listen, I can't stay here, I need to leave," There was a few tears in Jonesy's brown eyes. "I need to see how she is, I can't stay here! I'm worried about her!" Jonesy looked at the school nurse. "Please!" he exclaimed.

"Okay fine, but you have to wait outside the nurses office until she wakes up," The nurse told Jonesy.

"Okay," Jonesy said as he left the classroom. He started to shake and get very emotional as he looked at Nikki's pale, pale face. He looked at her there on the strecher. "Should of been me instead of you," he said. Then he looked at the nurse."She's not going to die, is she?" he asked. He was really, really worried.

"No, of course not. There's no sign of her choking on anything and she should wake up within the next twenty minutes. Do you know if she was under any stress or anything?" The nurse asked Jonesy as the walked down the hall.

"Well, the two of us have been arguing a lot lately... over... stuff. I just want to make things right, maybe she has had that on her mind," Jonesy said.

"Maybe so," The nurse said. "Now sit down here and wait," she said but then she stopped. "On second thought, maybe you should come in. Maybe your face might be the first one she needs to see when she wakes up,"

"Won't I upset her?" Jonesy asked.

"From the way you talk about her, I can tell you really care about her and I'm sure she knows that, Now her parents, they'll soon be here," The nurse said. "It doesn't show anything on her school record about Epilepsy,"

"No? She have never had a seizure as far as I know," Jonesy said.

_**Nikki's POV**_

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the school nurses office. I was in here once before when I hurt my wrist in the eighth grade. I couldn't remember anything now though. I felt so confused. There are two people in the room with me an older lady and a guy around my age. They look so familar but I don't know who they are. I just stare at them with a confused look on my face. I feel really sick. "Uh..." is all I can get out of my mouth. I moan.

"Nikki!" The guy yells."Are you alright?"

I just look at him. I feel some sort of tension with him. "Uh... what?" I don't know what else to say but then it struck me. The last think I can remember in being in English class when I blacked out. But where was I now? What had happend? "Oh my Lord!" I exclaimed. "What happened?" The guy I am talking to is Jonesy. I remember now. He's my best friend... and that's the school nurse there with him. But seriously, what happened?

"You had a serizure," The school nurse said slowly.

"What?" I was confused. A seizure? I barely knew what that was but I did learn about it... but me, having a seizure? That's weird. I didn't think I had Epilepsy or did I? Not all seizures are caused by Epilepsy. "Uh..." Then I hear the voices of my parents as the enter the room. "Mom... Dad..." I know where this is going.

"Oh Nikki!" My mom hugged me and I just looked at her strangely."Okay..." I say. "Like what do we do now, can I go home or do I have to go back to class?" I asked.

"You're going to the hospital!" My mom says.

"What?" I say. "I don't want to go,"

"But you have to," My dad tells me.

"I'll go with you Nik," I hear Jonesy say. "That is if you want me to," He looks at me with those adorable eyes.

I smile."Yeah, I really do need you by my side," I saw.

We went out in my parents van and we sat in the back seat together. My parents were still in the school talking to the school nurse before we left to go into the hospital. Jonesy slowly put an arm around me and I looked up at him. He looked very nervous and scared but I just smiled and he relaxed. "It's okay," I tell him. "And I'm sorry for what we've been goign through but I guess I was just confused about how I feel,"

Jonesy looked at me as I slipped away and pulled away from him and hugged myself. I saw Jonesy's face sadden. "Oh... I guess you know how you feel now huh?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "Yeah..." I said in a serious tone. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you," I said.

"I thought that..." Jonesy looked at me but he stopped. He just hugged me back and then he kissed me on the forehead. "Nik, I love you too," he told tells me.

_**Normal POV**_

Nikki gazed deeply into Jonesy's eyes and she tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Jonesy closed his eyes and he brought his head down to Nikki's height and het connected their lips in a very passionate kiss. That's when Nikki's parents got into the van. "Nikki!" her father said.

Nikki and Jonesy broke from the kiss and blushed. Uh-oh. Was Nikki's father going to lecture them? " Dad..." Nikki said. "We were just..."

"It's okay Nikki," Mr.Wong said.

Nikki smiled. "Thanks dad," she said.

Mrs.Wong smiled." Just as long as you two don't do anything we wouldn't do," she said.

Nikki laughed. "Mom!" she looked up at Jonesy and they kissed again.

When they reached the hospital, Nikki nervous went in to get checked up on. She found out she did have a minor case of Epilepsy. She was really upset and scared. She went out to Jonesy and he held her tightly. "Nikki, I'll always be here for you, no matter what," he told her. "I love you... this won't change anything, well, it will..." he said.

"What do you mean?" Nikki looked up at him.

"I'll be worried about you, worried about how you're feeling and such but I'll always stick by your side," Jonesy said. "I promise, no wait, I vow to never stop loving you, to never leave your side," he smiled.

Nikki blushed. "Ditto," she smiled.

They connected hands and they left the hospital. They have preivously told Nikki's parents that they were going to walk home and perhaps go out somewhere for dinner. Finding out you have Epilepsy is scary, but Nikki knew she would be okay. She was going to be on medication for it and she would always have Jonesy by her side. Plus, out of this bad situtation, something good did happen, he and Jonesy worked things out and now they were back together, and this time, hopefulyl forever.

_**That was lame I know. lol. I just felt like writing that. Where did I get the Epilepsy idea from? I actually have Epilepsy myself. I found out last year and I had my first known seizure in school. Trust me, I was scared. Unfortunately, I didn't end up hooking up with my crush at the end... but anyway, Epilepsy is SCARY! Anyway, that's all for now. I just wanted to do a one shot... hehe... bye... xoxo**_

_**.:.:Des:.:.**_


End file.
